What If?
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: This story is full of what-ifs. What if Jaden had a sister? What if SHE had Yubel? Would he have done the same things her did?


**I added a new character, and if you do not like my idea, I really don't care. It's my idea, and I don't let anyone tell me what I should write. However, if you have constructive criticism, I will consider it.**

Little Jade sat in the corner, drawing a pretty dress. Her tummy growled, and she whimpered from the pain. Mother and Father had forgotten to buy food for the kids again. Her brother and Johnny both looked at her. She sent them a smile, even though she really hurt. Johnny pulled out some snacks and gave them to the twins. Jaden snarfed it down, and Jade paced herself. Once Jaden lost his duel against Johnny, it was her turn. It took her five turns to keep two monsters on the field. Then she tried to summon Yubel, her favorite monster. But Johnny stopped her. Not only that, but he beat her easily. Afterwards she looked at the ground at Yubel's card, tears going down her face. She whispered to it, "I'm sorry that I didn't get to summon you Yubel. I'll try harder next time, I promise."

Johnny laughed, "You always try to summon Yubel! Maybe you should try another card."

Jade shook her head, "No, you don't understand! This card is the only thing Daddy gave me! Sometimes I can hear her talking to me."

Johnny sighed, "Now you're just talking crazy. Cards can't talk."

Suddenly he slumped over unconscious. Jaden called the hospital, and they both watched as he went off on a stretcher.

* * *

Jaden watched as over the years people started to avoid his sister, and in turn, him. By the time he was eight, no one wanted to be anywhere near him. He was so lonely, but by then Jade stopped going to school. She didn't notice any of it, she just wanted Yubel and Jaden, nothing else mattered to her. But what Jaden didn't know was that Jade snuck off to the ice-skating rink during school hours. He was trying to think of a way he could make friends, but he couldn't think of anything that would work. A few months later, just as he was giving up hope, a contest came around for creating duel cards. The winner's deck would be made real, and sent into space. Jaden swore that a lightbulb appeared above his head, _That's how I can get rid of Yubel!_

He worked day and night on his cards, pouring his heart and soul into those cards. But what he didn't know was at the same time, many other plans were going into fruition. Jade was changing guardians, and getting in a ice-skating contest. Meanwhile their parents were planning to move to Tokyo with Jaden. All of the plans came to be at nearly the same time. First, Jaden won the contest. But he underestimated his sister's love of her card. He snuck into her room and stole it as she slept. But Yubel cried out as he fled from her room, and woke her up.

A fight ensued at the bottom of the stairs over the card. Jade pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Jaden kept yelling, "I want friends! I can't get them with this thing always around. I don't want to be the next one in the hospital! Just give up the card!"

Jade screamed, "I need her! She's my only friend! No one will befriend a telekinetic! I'll never have friends beside her! You'll be moving soon! I heard them talking about it last time they were here! You'll be in a whole new country where no one will know about me! You don't need to take her! Please let me keep her! PLEASE!"

Jaden pushed her over, and she hit the floor with a thud. As he raced out the door, she screamed, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN MOTHER AND FATHER! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

* * *

She kept her promise. The two siblings didn't talk to each other for the last week that they lived in the same house. Jaden moved with their parents to Japan, and made a plethora of new friends. Jade slowly raised among the ice skating circuit. She barely qualified for her first three contests, but eventually won the national championship at nine. After that she rarely failed, and made enough money to avoid going into poverty. Her fame grew as her skill grew, and by the time she hit thirteen, she was internationally famous. Though no one knew her as Jade Yuki. She shed that name when her family moved, instead she went by her middle name, Juricde. Soon, however, fate fought against her. Her trainer and private tutor both got fired for taking too many vacations, and she ended getting signed up for a year at Northern Duel Academy.


End file.
